Галерея:Рантаро Амами
Дизайн= =Дизайн= Скетчи и иллюстрации Rantarou Rantaro Amami Illustration.png|Иллюстрация от Руи Комацузаки NDRV3 Art Gallery Rantarou Rantaro Amami.png|Скетчи дизайна Danganronpa V3: Killing HarmonyВнутриигровая галерея в Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Danganronpa V3 - Day One Dossier Art Booklet - Rantaro Amami.png|"Student Investigation Report"Буклет Day One Dossier от NIS America Rantaro Amami Symbol (Former School).png|Эмблема предыдущей школы Рантаро Rantaro Amami Symbol (Sweater).png|Символ на свитере Ранний дизайн и концепт-арты Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Rantaro Amami (1).png|Скетчи раннего дизайна'Scan Credit:' [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/160224994947/new-danganronpa-v3-betas-with-creator-notes-part-1 @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Betas)New Danganronpa V3 Official Setting Materials Collection‏‎ (Артбук Danganronpa V3). Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Rantaro Amami (2).png|Скетчи раннего дизайна Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Rantaro Amami (3).png|Скетчи раннего дизайна Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Rantaro Amami (4).png|Скетчи раннего дизайна Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Rantaro Amami (5).png|Скетчи раннего дизайна Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Rantaro Amami Character Profiling.png|Дизайн к Danganronpa V3 и ключевые характеристики'Scan Credit:' [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/160258909737/character-profiling-and-relationship-chart-pages @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Profile) |-| DRV3= =''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony= Опенинг Danganronpa V3 Opening - Rantaro Amami (English) (1).png|В опенинге (Английский) Danganronpa V3 Opening - Rantaro Amami (Japanese).png|В опенинге (Японский) Danganronpa V3 Opening - Rantaro Amami (French).png|В опенингеg (Французский) Danganronpa V3 Rantaro Amami Opening (Chinese).png|В опенинге (Китайский) Danganronpa V3 Opening - Rantaro Amami (English) (2).png|В опенинге (Английский) Danganronpa V3 Opening - Group (English) (7).png|В опенинге Danganronpa V3 Opening - Group (English) (15).png|В опенинге Danganronpa V3 Opening - Group (English) (17).png|В опенинге Представление Danganronpa V3 Rantaro Amami Introduction (French).jpg|Талант (Французский) Пролог Danganronpa V3 CG - The Pre-Game students gathered in the gym.png|Студенты собираются в спортивном зале (Перед игрой) Danganronpa V3 CG - The Pre-Game students ambushed by the Exisals.png|Эксисали нападают на студентов (Перед игрой) Danganronpa V3 CG - The Monokubs Entrance (9).png|Монокумарзы позируют для студентов Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students New Uniforms (PC).png|Новая форма для студентов Перед игрой; ПК) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students New Uniforms (Vita).png|Новая форма для студентов (Перед игрой; Vita) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students in their talent outfits (PC) (1).png|Студенты в новой форме (Перед игрой; ПК) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students in their talent outfits (Vita) (1).png|Студенты в новой форме (Перед игрой; Vita) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students in their talent outfits (PC) (2).png|Студенты в новой форме (Перед игрой; ПК) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students in their talent outfits (Vita) (2).png|Студенты в новой форме (Перед игрой; Vita) Danganronpa V3 CG - The students ambushed by the Exisals.png|Эксисали нападают на студентов Danganronpa V3 CG - Start of the Killing School Semester.png|Начало Убийственного Школьного Семестра Danganronpa V3 CG - The Monokubs laughing at the students.png|Монокума и Монокумарзы смеются над Каэде Глава 1 Danganronpa V3 - Monokuma Appears (1).png|Монокума появляется перед студентами Danganronpa V3 CG - The students despairing at failing the Death Road of Despair (2).png|Студенты обессилены после многих безуспешных попыток пройти Тропу Смертельного Отчаяния Danganronpa V3 CG - Nail Brush Scene (1).png|Кисточка для ногтей бонусная сцена Danganronpa V3 CG - Nail Brush Scene (2).png|Кисточка для ногтей бонусная сцена Danganronpa V3 CG - The students heading to the basement.png|Каэде и Шуичи видят, как другие спускаются в подвал Danganronpa V3 CG - Rantaro Amami's corpse.png|Тело Рантаро Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma File (Chapter 1) (English) (1).png|Файл Монокумы (Глава 1; Английский) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma File (Chapter 1) (English) (2).png|Файл Монокумы (Глава 1; Английский) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma File (Chapter 1) (English) (3).png|Файл Монокумы (Глава 1; Английский) Danganronpa V3 CG - Hidden Camera Photo (5).png|Фото Рантаро, заходящего в библиотеку Danganronpa V3 CG - Hidden Camera Photo (7).png|Фото Рантаро, двигающего книжный шкаф Danganronpa V3 CG - Hidden Camera Photo (8).png|Фото Рантаро, обнаруживающего скрытую камеру Danganronpa V3 CG - Drone Photo (1).png|План библиотеки, снятый "Дромом" Миу Danganronpa V3 CG - Drone Photo (3).png|План библиотеки, снятый "Дромом" Миу Альтернативные CG В файлах ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony находится набор альтернативных CG для фотографий Рантаро, сделанных скрытой камерой, которые показаны в Главе 1 и позднее в Главе 6. В последнем CG наиболее заметны изменения, такие как отсутствие символа на свитере Рантаро и украшений, а также не полностью показана рука, держащая Монопад. Финальная версия этого изображения чётко показывает расположение руки, что является ключевой уликой в Главе 6. Danganronpa V3 CG - Hidden Camera Photo of Rantaro Amami (Unused) (Vita) (1).png|Альтернативная версия; Vita Danganronpa V3 CG - Hidden Camera Photo of Rantaro Amami (Unused) (PC) (1).png|Альтернативная версия; ПК Danganronpa V3 CG - Hidden Camera Photo (5).png|Финальная версия; ПК Danganronpa V3 CG - Hidden Camera Photo of Rantaro Amami (Unused) (Vita) (2).png|Альтернативная версия; Vita Danganronpa V3 CG - Hidden Camera Photo of Rantaro Amami (Unused) (PC) (2).png|Альтернативная версия; ПК Danganronpa V3 CG - Hidden Camera Photo (7).png|Финальная версия; ПК Danganronpa V3 CG - Hidden Camera Photo of Rantaro Amami (Unused) (Vita) (3).png|Альтернативная версия; Vita Danganronpa V3 CG - Hidden Camera Photo of Rantaro Amami (Unused) (PC) (3).png|Альтернативная версия; ПК Danganronpa V3 CG - Hidden Camera Photo (8).png|Финальная версия; ПК Глава 3 Danganronpa V3 CG - Mass funeral for the students.png|Флешбэк с похорон студентов Глава 4 Danganronpa V3 CG - Rantaro Amami's message to himself (2).png|Видео-мотив Рантаро, направленное самому себе, страдающему амнезией Danganronpa V3 CG - Rantaro Amami's message to himself (3).png|Видео-мотив Рантаро, направленное самому себе, страдающему амнезией Danganronpa V3 CG - Rantaro Amami's message to himself (4).png|Видео-мотив Рантаро, направленное самому себе, страдающему амнезией Danganronpa V3 CG - Rantaro Amami's message to himself (5).png|Видео-мотив Рантаро, направленное самому себе, страдающему амнезией Danganronpa V3 CG - Rantaro Amami's message to himself (6).png|Видео-мотив Рантаро, направленное самому себе, страдающему амнезией Глава 6 Danganronpa V3 CG - Rantaro Amami's message (1).png|Видео-мотив Рантаро, направленное самому себе, страдающему амнезией Danganronpa V3 CG - Rantaro Amami's message (2).png|Видео-мотив Рантаро, направленное самому себе, страдающему амнезией Danganronpa V3 CG - Rantaro Amami's message (3).png|Видео-мотив Рантаро, направленное самому себе, страдающему амнезией Danganronpa V3 CG - Rantaro Amami's true corpse (1).png|Тело Рантаро с Монопадом Выжившего Danganronpa V3 CG - Rantaro Amami's true corpse (2).png|Рантаро убит организатором Danganronpa V3 CG - A flashback to the killing game (1).png|Флешбэк начала Убийственного Школьного Семестра Danganronpa V3 CG - The victims of the Killing School Life.png|Жертвы Убийственного Школьного Семестра Другой контент Research Center Rantaro Amami.png|Исследовательский Центр Monokuma and the monokubs laughing at the group .jpg|Монокума и Монокумарзы смеются над студентами в Love Across the Universe Danganronpa V3 Extra Page - Rantaro Amami.png|Дополнительные материалы снимок Рантаро Danganronpa V3 Class Trial Preparation (Chapter 1).png|Изображение, появляющееся во время подготовки к Классному Суду Профильная Карта Rantaro Amami Report Card Page 0 (For Shuichi).jpg|Страница 0 Danganronpa V3 Rantaro Amami Report Card (Deceased) .jpg|Страница 0 (Мёртв) Rantaro Amami Report Card Page 1 (For Shuichi).png|Страница 1 Rantaro Amami Report Card Page 2 (For Shuichi).png|Страница 2 Rantaro Amami Report Card Page 3 (For Shuichi).png|Страница 3 Rantaro Amami Report Card Page 4 (For Shuichi).png|Страница 4 Rantaro Amami Report Card Page 5 (For Shuichi).png|Страница 5 Rantaro Amami Report Card Skill (For Shuichi).png|Навык Rantaro Amami Report Card Page 0 (For Kaede).png|Страница 0 (С Каэде) Rantaro Amami Report Card Page 0 (For Kaede, Deceased).jpg|Страница 0 (С Каэде; Мёртв) Rantaro Amami Report Card Page 1 (For Kaede).png|Страница 1 (С Каэде) Rantaro Amami Report Card Page 2 (For Kaede).png|Страница 2 (С Каэде) Ultimate Talent Development Plan Набор карт Рантаро (Ultimate Death Card Machine) из бонусного режима Danganronpa V3, Ultimate Talent Development Plan. Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Rantaro Amami N ENG.png|Редкость N (Английская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Rantaro Amami S ENG.png|Редкость S (Английская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Rantaro Amami U ENG.png|Редкость U (Английская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Rantaro Amami N JP.png|Редкость N (Японская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Rantaro Amami S JP.png|Редкость S (Японская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Rantaro Amami U JP.png|Редкость U (Японская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Rantaro Amami N FR.png|Редкость N (Французская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Rantaro Amami S FR.png|Редкость S (Французская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Rantaro Amami U FR.png|Редкость U (Французская) |-| Книги= =Обложки манги= Manga Cover - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).png|Обложка New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2 =Иллюстрации манги= Manga Illustration - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology (1).png|Иллюстрация от: Bunko (ぶんこ) из New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic AnthologyScan Credit: [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/160222516877/special-illustrations-from-the-new-danganronpa-v3 @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Volume 1 Anthology Illustration) Manga Insert Art - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2 (1).png|Иллюстрация от: из New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2[http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/163454158252/special-illustrations-from-volume-2-of-the-new Scan Credit @manlyronpa on Tumblr] Manga Illustration - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 3 (1).png|Иллюстрация от: 白梅ナズナ из New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 3Scan Credit: [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/167946732832/special-illustrations-from-volume-3-of-the-new @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Volume 3 Anthology Illustration) |-| Промо= =Промо-иллюстрации= Профили с вебсайтов Rantaro Amami Danganronpa V3 Official Japanese Website Profile.png|Японский профиль к Danganronpa V3Danganronpa.com/v3: [http://www.danganronpa.com/v3/character/ Японский вебсайт Danganronpa V3] Rantaro Amami Danganronpa V3 Official Japanese Website Profile (Mobile).jpg|Мобильная версия Rantaro Amami Danganronpa V3_Official English Website Profile.png|Английский профиль к Danganronpa V3Danganronpa.us/v3: [http://danganronpa.us/v3/character/index.php Английский вебсайт Danganronpa V3] Rantaro Amami Danganronpa V3 Official English Website Profile (Mobile).jpg|Мобильная версия Обои Digital MonoMono Machine V3 Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|ПКWeb MonoMono Machine Промо-вебсайт Danganronpa V3 Digital MonoMono Machine V3 Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine V3 Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Android Digital MonoMono Machine Rantaro Amami PC wallpaper.png|ПК Digital MonoMono Machine Rantaro Amami iPhone wallpaper.png|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Rantaro Amami Android wallpaper.png|Android Digital MonoMono Machine Rantaro Amami Twitter Header.png|Twitter Digital MonoMono Machine Rantaro Amami Facebook Header.png|Facebook Аватары Danganronpa V3 - PlayStation Store Icon (Rantaro Amami) (1).jpg|Аватар PS4 (JP)Playstation Store (JP): 00-NOMALAVATAR00002 『ニューダンガンロンパV3』アバターアイコン「天海蘭太郎」 Danganronpa V3 - PlayStation Store Icon (Rantaro Amami) (2).jpg|Аватар PS4 (JP)Playstation Store (JP): 00-SPECIALAVATAR002 『ニューダンガンロンパV3』アバターアイコン「超高校級天海蘭太郎」 Danganronpa V3 - NA PlayStation Store Icon (Rantaro Amami) (1).jpg|Аватар PS4 (NA)Playstation Store (NA): 00-AV00000000000035 Danganronpa V3 Avatar: Rantaro Amami Danganronpa V3 - NA PlayStation Store Icon (Rantaro Amami) (2).jpg|Аватар PS4 (NA)Playstation Store (NA): 00-AV00000000000013 Danganronpa V3 Avatar: Ultimate Rantaro Amami (S) Digital MonoMono Machine Rantaro Amami SNS icon.png|Пиксельный аватарWeb MonoMono Machine Промо-вебсайт Danganronpa V3 (JP) Темы Danganronpa V3 Original Custom Theme Download Card (PS4 Version).jpg|Тема для PS4 Мерчандайз Tsumamare Series Danganronpa V3 Rantaro Amami.jpg|Брелок (Tsumamare) New Danganronpa V3 Rubberstrap ViVimus Collection Rantaro Amami.png|Подвеска (ViVimus) Danganronpa V3 Merchandise NISA Enamel Pins Harmony Set.jpg|Эмалевый значок; Набор "Harmony" (NISA) New Danganronpa V3 Scrum Can Badge from ebten (8).png|Значок; Набор "Kuro" (ebten) Danganronpa V3 Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 1.png|Файл (Limited Base) Danganronpa V3 Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 2.png|Файл (Limited Base) Itaindou Hanko Seals Circle Rantaro Amami Example.png|Круглый штамп (Itaindou Hanko) Itaindou Hanko Seals Square Rantaro Amami Example.png|Квадратный штамп (Itaindou Hanko) GraffArt Goods Danganronpa V3 Clearfile 03.png|Файл (A3 GraffArt Goods) GraffArt Rantaro Amami Keychain.png|Брелок (A3 GraffArt Goods) GraffArt Shuichi Kaede Akamatsu Rantaro Amami Powerbank.png|Внешний аккумулятор (A3 GraffArt Goods) GraffArt Kaede Akamatsu Rantaro Amami Korekiyo Shinguji Monokuma Phonecase.png|Чехол (A3 GraffArt Goods) GraffArt Pass Holder Kaede Akamatsu Rantaro Amami.png|Pass Holder (A3 GraffArt Goods) GraffArt Can Badge Rantaro Amami.png|Значок (A3 GraffArt Goods) Кафе-ивенты Sweets Paradise Danganronpa V3 Cafe Coaster 02.png|Подставка (Коллаборация Sweets Paradise) Sweets Paradise Danganronpa V3 Cafe Can Badge (2).png|Значок (Коллаборация Sweets Paradise). Sweets Paradise Danganronpa V3 Cafe Keychain (2).png|Брелок (Коллаборация Sweets Paradise) Бонусы за предзаказ Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Custom Theme from Amazon JP.png|Тема PS4 (Amazon Japan) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Gift Card from Theta Shop.png|Открытка (Theta Shop) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Tapestry from Seagull.png|Обои для смартфона (Seagull) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Smart Phone Wallpaper from Joushin Denki.png|Обои для смартфона (Joushin Denki) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Clearfile from Yodobashi Camera.png|Файл (Yodobashi Camera) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Credit Card Sticker from enterking.png|Коврик для мыши (enterking) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Mouse Pad from amiami.png|Mouse Pad (AmiAmi) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Microfiber Towel from Gamers.png|Микрофибровая салфетка (Gamers) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Post Cards from ebten.png|Post Card (ebten) Предрелизные материалы Скриншоты трейлера Danganronpa V3 - 2016 PlayStation Press Conference Trailer Screenshot (Japanese) (4).png|Пресс-конференция PlayStation (13 сентября, 2016) Danganronpa V3 - 2016 PlayStation Press Conference Trailer Screenshot (Japanese) (10).png|Пресс-конференция PlayStation (13 сентября, 2016) Danganronpa V3 - Commercial 1 Screenshot (Japanese).png|Commercial 1 (15 сентября, 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 1 Screenshot (Japanese) (1).png|Первое представление игры (24 октября, 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 1 Screenshot (Japanese) (4).png|Первое представление игры (24 октября, 2016) DRV3 - Character Trailer 1 Screenshot (Japanese) (4).png|Первый японский трейлер персонажей (6 ноября, 2016) DRV3 - Character Trailer 1 Screenshot (Japanese) (5).png|Первый японский трейлер персонажей (6 ноября, 2016) DRV3 - Character Trailer 1 Screenshot (Japanese) (6).png|Первый японский трейлер персонажей (6 ноября, 2016) DRV3 - Character Trailer 2 Screenshot (Japanese) (12).png|Второй японский трейлер персонажей (21 ноября, 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 2 Screenshot (Japanese) (13).png|Второе представление игры (11 декабря, 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 2 Screenshot (Japanese) (26).png|Второе представление игры (11 декабря, 2016) Danganronpa V3 - E3 Trailer Screenshot (English) (4).png|E3 (13 июня, 2017) DRV3 - Ultimate Roll Call Trailer 3 Screenshot (English) (12).png|Третий английский трейлер персонажей (7 сентября, 2017) DRV3 - Ultimate Roll Call Trailer 4 Screenshot (English) (4).png|Четвёртый английский трейлер персонажей (14 сентября, 2017) DRV3 - Ultimate Roll Call Trailer 4 Screenshot (English) (5).png|Четвёртый английский трейлер персонажей (14 сентября, 2017) DRV3 - Ultimate Roll Call Trailer 4 Screenshot (English) (6).png|Четвёртый английский трейлер персонажей (14 сентября, 2017) Другие промо-коллаборации MyNavi - Rantaro Amami.png|Онлайн-голосование: 6-ой по популярности персонаж'mynavi.jp:' [https://news.mynavi.jp/lp/2017/entertainment/hobby/danganronpa/ MyNavi Danganronpa V3 Poll] (MyNavi) Spike Chunsoft Danganronpa V3 Happy New Years Card 2018.jpg|Изображение в честь Нового года от Spike Chunsoft'Twitter:' [https://twitter.com/SpikeChunsoft_e/status/948700166294401025 @SpikeChunsoft_e "A new year means a fresh start! What do you hope to accomplish in 2018?"] (January 3rd, 2018) (2018) Steam Danganronpa V3 Steam Trading Card (6).png|Правда (Карточка Steam) Danganronpa V3 Steam Foil Trading Card (6).png|Правда Металлическая (Карточка Steam) Danganronpa V3 Steam Card - Tsumugi Shirogane and Rantaro Amami.jpg|Правда (Иллюстрация) |-| Сканы= =Журналы и другие сканы= Box Art New Danganronpa V3 Japanese Box Art (PSVita).JPG|''Danganronpa V3'' Японская обложка Killing Harmonies Case Cover.jpg|''Killing Harmonies'' обложка Материалы из артбука New Danganronpa V3 Everyone's New Semester of Killing Official Material Settings Art Book.png|Обложка New Danganronpa V3 Official Setting Materials CollectionScan Credit: [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/159453947432/high-quality-cover-of-the-new-danganronpa-v3 @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Art Book Cover) Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Rough Sketch (1).png|Наброски бонусных иллюстраций'Scan Credit:' on Tumblr (Rough Sketches) Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Rough Sketch (2).png|Наброски бонусных иллюстраций Сканы Famitsu Famitsu Scan September 14th, 2016 Page 1.png|Страница 1'Scan Credit:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/150451845511/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki on Tumblr] (Famitsu Scan: Sept. 14th, 2016)Translation Credit: [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/150408120438/ndrv3-famitsu-info-for-september-14th-2016-thank @jinjojess on Tumblr] (Famitsu Translation: Sept. 14th, 2016) 14 сентября, 2016 Famitsu Scan September 14th, 2016 Page 2.png|Страница 2 14 сентября, 2016 Famitsu Scan September 29th, 2016 Page 1.png|Страница 1'Scan Credit:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/151058733461/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki on Tumblr] (Famitsu Scan: September 29th, 2016)Translation Credit: [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/151060602898/ndrv3-famitsu-info-for-september-29th-2016 @jinjojess on Tumblr] (Famitsu Translation: September 29th, 2016) 29 сентября, 2016 Famitsu Scan September 29th, 2016 Page 2.png|Страница 2 29 сентября, 2016 Famitsu Scan October 6th, 2016 Page 3.png|Страница 3'Scan Credit:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/151385922361/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki on Tumblr] (Famitsu Scan: October 6th, 2016)Translation Credit: [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/151387973268/ndrv3-famitsu-info-for-october-6th-2016-actual @jinjojess on Tumblr] (Famitsu Translation: October 6th, 2016) 6 октября, 2016 Famitsu Scan October 20th, 2016 Page 1.png|Страница 1'Scan Credit:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/152031165096/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki on Tumblr] (Famitsu Scan: October 20th, 2016) 20 октября, 2016 Famitsu Scan November 2nd, 2016 Page 2.png|Страница 2'Scan Credit:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/152648372966/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki on Tumblr] (Famitsu Scan: November 2nd, 2016)Translation Credit: [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/152613688578/ndrv3-famitsu-info-for-november-2nd-2016-its @jinjojess on Tumblr] (Famtisu Translation: November 2nd, 2016) 2 ноября, 2016 Famitsu Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 7.png|Страница 7'Scan Credit:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/155721466546/new-danganronpa-v3-part-2-of-2-scans-7-12-of-12 @famigeki on Tumblr] (Famitsu Scan: January 12th, 2017) 12 января, 2017 Famitsu Scan January 19th, 2017 Page 1.png|Страница 1'Scan Credit:' [http://www.allgamesdelta.net/2016/12/this-weeks-famitsu-scans_28.html @allgamesdelta.net] (Famitsu Scan: January 19th, 2017) 19 января, 2017 Famitsu Scan January 19th, 2017 Page 2 and Page 3.png|Страница 2 и Страница 3 19 января, 2017 Famitsu Scan January 19th, 2017 Page 10 and Page 11.png|Страница 10 и Страница 11 19 января, 2017 Famitsu_Scan_January_26th,_2017_Advert.png|Реклама'Scan Credit:' [http://www.allgamesdelta.net/2017/01/this-weeks-famitsu-scans_11.html allgamesdelta.net] (Famitsu Scan: January 26th, 2017) 26 января, 2017 Сканы Dengeki Dengeki Scan September 30th, 2016 Page 3.png|Страница 3: Ключевая деталь Рантаро - его ожерелье'Scan Credit:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/151133602126/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki on Tumblr] (Dengeki Scan: September 30th, 2016) 30 сентября, 2016 Dengeki Scan October 27th, 2016 Page 1.png|Страница 1'Scan Credit:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/152342096906/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki Tumblr] (Dengeki Scan: October 27th, 2016) 27 октября, 2016 Dengeki Scan November 10th, 2016 Page 2.png|Страница 2'Scan Credit:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/152957031706/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki Tumblr] (Dengeki Scan: November 10th, 2016) 10 ноября, 2016 Dengeki Scan December 27th, 2016 Page 1.png|Страница 1: От しまどりる'Scan Credit:' [http://xsiggix.tumblr.com/post/155621180791/guess-who-just-got-the-v3-magazine-and-decided-to @xsiggix on Tumblr] (Dengeki Scan: December 27th, 2017) 27 декабря, 2016 Dengeki Scan December 27th, 2016 Page 2.png|Страница 2: От 南街香 27 декабря, 2016 Dengeki Scan December 27th, 2016 Page 5.png|Страница 5: От S.濃すぎ 27 декабря, 2016 Dengeki Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 1.png|м1'Scan Credit:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/155722553851/new-danganronpa-v3 @xsiggix on Tumblr] (Dengeki Scan: January 12th, 2017) 12 января, 2017 Dengeki Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 4.png|Страница 4 12 января, 2017 Dengeki Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 7.png|Страница 7 12 января, 2017 Dengeki Scan June 8th, 2017 Page 3.png|Страница 3 Рантаро - шестой по популярности студент V3 8 июня, 2017 Другие сканы Rantaro Amami illustrated by Mitomo Sasako.jpg|Иллюстрация от художника Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer, Митомо Сасако[https://twitter.com/0819_to_mo/status/823111327157600258 @0819_to_mo Mitomo Sasko's "scribble" Tweet] (January 22nd, 2017) Rantaro Amami illustrated by Mitomo Sasako (2).jpg|Иллюстрация от художника Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer, Митомо Сасако[https://twitter.com/0819_to_mo/status/883905449468215296 @0819_to_mo Mitomo Sasko's Tweet] (July 8th, 2017) Примечания en:Gallery:Rantaro Amami Категория:Галереи